Zombies (Treyarch)
.]] :This article is about the game mode. For the enemy featured in the game mode, see Zombie. Zombies (Also known as Nazi Zombies) is a survival-type game mode in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops, becoming highly popular upon its release. In some maps the player faces zombies of other nationalities, including American zombies, Imperial Japanese zombies, and Soviet zombies. The player must survive endless waves of attacking Zombies, buying weapons and perks in the process, and optionally repair nearby defenses to keep zombies out. There is no limit to the levels. Zombies become stronger and faster upon completion of each round, forcing players to make tactical decisions about point spending and progressing through the map. Sometimes, zombies drop power-ups. Altogether, Zombie Mode consists of eight maps; the first, second, fourth, fifth, and seventh feature Nazi Zombies ''(Nacht der Untoten, Verruckt, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Dead Ops) , while the third features ''Imperial Japanese Zombies (Shi No Numa), the sixth features American civilian, military and scientist zombies ("Five"), and the eighth features Russian scientist, cosmonaut and military zombies (Ascension). Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino Der Toten, and Ascension all have the same four playable characters, as do Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt in the Hardened and Prestige versions of Black Ops, while 'Five' has characters who actually existed in real-life. The zombies game mode is also known for carrying on the tradition of odd easter eggs within Call of Duty games. These easter eggs used to be found primarily in the single player campaign but are now usually found within the Zombie maps. History Nazi Zombies made its debut in Call of Duty: World at War as a bonus level that was unlocked upon completion of the game's campaign mode. The first zombie map released was Nacht der Untoten. A last-minute addition to the game, it was not foreseen as a significant part by Treyarch. Although all players could play it regardless of whether or not they completed the campaign, the host of the party must have unlocked it to play. Over the first few months after the game's release, the mode became extremely popular to the point that a title update made the zombie map available to all players regardless of campaign progress. Eventually, the fan feedback asking for more zombie content would lead to the release of three new Zombie maps, one for each map pack: Verruckt (Map Pack 1), Shi No Numa (Map Pack 2), and Der Riese (Map Pack 3). With these new maps came new additions to the zombie maps, from the Perk-a-Cola machines, Electro-Shock Defenses, and Teddy Bear in Verruckt, Imperial Japanese Zombies, Hellhounds, Flogger, and the Wunderwaffe DG-2 in Shi No Numa, and the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the Monkey Bomb, and Teleporters for Der Riese. The next year, the zombie mode took to the iPhone as an app called "Call of Duty: World at War Zombies". Infinity Ward, who continued the CoD series with Modern Warfare 2, did not pursue Zombies or any other survival mode, instead inserting Spec Ops, a set of co-op challenges. Upon the release of Call of Duty: Black Ops, once again under direction of Treyarch, two zombie maps, Kino der Toten and "Five", were released (with the latter being unlocked upon completion of the campaign). Those with the Hardened or Prestige additions have access to the original four zombie maps from World at War. Continuing the inclusion of Zombies in DLC, the First Strike DLC included the next addition to the series, Ascension. Point System ::For more information, see Points (Zombies) ﻿There is a point system is the Zombie game mode. This system applies to Normal Zombies, Hellhounds, Gas Zombies, Monkeys and the Pentagon Thief. *Non-lethal hit: 10 points. *Lethal torso hit: 60 points. *Lethal limb hit: 50 points. *Lethal headshot: 100 points. *Lethal melee: 130 points. *Lethal grenade: 50 points. *Non-lethal grenade: 10 points. Maps Nacht der Untoten Nacht der Untoten is the first map of the Nazi Zombies campaign. It is also the smallest and simplest, there are only three rooms in this map. The Zombies in this map are less deadly than the ones in the others, as they do not reach through windows, they do not run as fast and they're the least smartest in terms of AI. This is the only map not to include perks, traps, or electricity. Because it is a last minute developer addition, this map simply acts as an introduction to the Nazi Zombies game mode and does not advance the zombie story arc. It takes various design elements from a building in the multiplayer map Airfield, the building in the map therefore earning the name "Zombie House". However, it has nothing to do with that map story-wise. The version in Black Ops features every power up including the power up icon, Cold War weapons in the Mystery Box and zombies that reach through the windows to hit the players. Verrückt Verrückt is the second map in the Nazi Zombies campaign. It may be based off Asylum, as they share many traits. The zombies in it are much more dangerous because they can attack through windows, deal more damage and run faster. This is also the first map to include traps, perks, and bouncing Betties, as well as the first map to require the electricity to be turned on. There are ten rooms in this map, which require 'points' to open. This is the first map where the mystery box can be destroyed by the teddy bear and reappear somewhere else. This level takes place in Wittenau Sanatorium in Berlin, Germany, and this is the only map to feature different factions. There is a German and American side, each with the faction's respective weapons. When playing with 3 or 4 players, they will be split up and have to reunite at the generator room. This map also introduces the PPSh-41, available from the Mystery Box. Shi No Numa Shi No Numa is the third map in the Nazi Zombies campaign, even though it includes Japanese zombies instead of Nazi zombies. The max zombie running speed has been reduced from a full sprint back to the original "zombie run", possibly for difficulty reasons. There are five main buildings in this map and four unlockable swamp areas connecting these buildings. Four of the buildings contain only one room, while the main building has three (Starting Room,Warning Room and Mystery Box Spawn). This is the second map where the electricity doesn't have to be turned on. This is the only map where the perk machines spawn randomly and the second map where the mystery box can move, with a new feature: a yellow beam above the place which it has spawned. This is the only map where the players can walk outside of buildings without glitches or cheating and the first to have zombies spawn next to them. This is the only map with a Zipline, and introduces Hellhounds. It is also the first map where the identities of the players are known. Shi No Numa also introduces a new weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, an electricity-casting weapon that can destroy up to 10 zombies at once, in a chain reaction. This map is also the only one with the Flogger, a manually activated 'trap'. Finally, this map introduces the Nazi Zombie back-story. This is the first map not based on a map built into the game, although it takes some design cues from Makin and Knee Deep, as this level takes place in a swamp somewhere in the Pacific. Der Riese Der Riese is the fourth map in the Nazi Zombie game mode. It takes some features from the multiplayer map Nightfire. It is the first map where zombies can climb over areas and jump down from an area towards the characters. It also introduces the Pack-A-Punch machine, which for 5000 points, upgrades weapons to have increased ammo capacity, more power, high RoF, etc. It is the second map where the power is required to be switched on. Der Riese is the third map where Perk-a-Cola machines are included, and the second where perk machines do not spawn randomly. Der Riese is the second map to contain hellhounds, which spawn about every 5 rounds. It is the first map to have teleporters, the Monkey bomb, the Bowie Knife, and the Fly Trap. It is the second map where the identity of the characters are known, and the second to advance the plot. It is the second to have a small objective, which is turning on the power and connecting the three teleporters to the mainframe to access the Pack-a-Punch machine. Der Riese also features the new "Carpenter" power-up, which boards up all opened windows in the level and award the players 200 points. It is the only map where Hellhounds spawn along side Zombies. This occurs after the third Hellhound round sometime after round 16. Kino der Toten Kino der Toten is the fifth map in the Nazi Zombie game mode, introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It has almost all the features from Der Riese including the Bowie Knife, Teleporters, Pack-a-Punch Machine, and Monkey Bomb, although the Wunderwaffe DG-2 does not return. Instead, it introduces a new Wonder Weapon called the Thundergun. It is the first map to have purchasable modern weapons, as well as the first map to have the new 'Gas Zombies'. It is the third map to require the electricity to be turned on. After the Mystery Box has been used multiple times, a teddy bear will appear, and the box will teleport to a different room. Quick Revive is now essential in solo play as when the player is downed, he can still revive himself, And the player will automaticlly get Mustang And Sally for only a few seconds, also during that time, the Zombies avoid you until you get revived, and therefore have a second chance. However, Quick Revive can only be used three times per game (in solo). The Pack-a-Punch machine now does not only increase the power of a weapon, but gives certain weapons attachments (e.g. customized dot sight, or dual mag). "Five" "Five" is the sixth map in the Nazi Zombie game mode, introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It has all the features from Kino Der Toten. A new wonder weapon, the Winter's Howl has been released on this map, along with the revamped Verruckt. The playable characters in this map are President John F. Kennedy, Richard Nixon, Robert McNamara, and Fidel Castro. New features in this map include the use of elevators, the DEFCON control system, American zombies, and the Pentagon Thief. The Thief substitutes the Hellhounds, which do not appear in the map. Also new to this map are the incomplete Electro-Shock defenses, which require one part each before being available for use. Unlike other maps featuring teleporters, this map has multiple teleporters and they can be used by zombies. It is the fourth map where the electricity is required to be turned on. Ascension Ascension was released on February 1st, as part of the First Strike map pack on Xbox 360. It takes place in an abandoned Soviet Cosmodrome. There are two new perks, Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper. Double Tap Root Beer doesn't return. Space Monkeys have replaced the Pentagon Thief and Hellhounds. There is another exclusive power up, the Bottle, which grants the player a random perk. Two new wonder weapons, the Gersch Device and the Matryoshka Doll have also been released along with the Russian version of the Bowie Knife, the Sickle. This is the largest map to date. The four original zombie characters, Takeo, Nikolai, Dempsey, and Richtofen are back. It is the second map where players can have zombies spawn next to them. It is the only map with the Lunar Lander. It is the fifth map where the electricity is required to be turned on. This map features Russian cosmonaut, scientist, military and civilian zombies. However, gas zombies do not return. This map also advances the zombie storyline much more than the previous Black Ops map Kino Der Toten. This map includes more radios similar to the ones in Der Reise and the Kassimir Mechanism easter egg which advances the story of Samantha Maxis as a demonic being. Characters from "Five" can be heard on this map by using the three red telephones. Theories of how Ascension is linked to the story is that the Soviets have salvaged all of Richtofen and Maxis' research and are using it to exploit it for the Soviets(similar reason why Samantha's attacking America). Hence the fact the Ray Gun is there, and Soviet writing are on the Thundergun in Ascension. And Samantha is furiou and attacking the facility and trying to trash Project Mercury, but the normal characters of the game (Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Edward) are still trying to track and kill Samantha before a zombie apocolypse begins. Dead Ops Arcade Dead Ops is an arcade based zombie survival game on Call of Duty: Black Ops . You can unlock this map/ game-type go exiting the chair at the main menu, and typing in DOA into the terminal. By doing this, you also unlock the "Insert Coin " achievement for 5G. Story In Shi No Numa, a radio message can be heard in the starting room by turning on three radios. The message is: The numbers are the coordinates of Tunguska (end of message) and Area 51 (beginning of message). Dr. Max is Dr. Maxis. "DG experiments" is a reference to the Wunderwaffe DG-2. The asylum is the setting of the second level, Verruckt. 115 is element 115, an element found in meteors and known to power the Wunderwaffe. A meteor containing 115 is shown in the map Shi No Numa outside one of the swamp areas. A meteor can also be seen on the moon in Der Riese and Ascension. Kino der Toten contains three fragments of a meteor that, when activated, play the musical easter egg, rightfully named 115. Peter is secretly an American agent and Tank was sent to recover him. In Der Riese, the creation of the Zombies and Hellhounds is explained. Dr. Maxis was testing Zombies for the government project christened "Der Riese" or "The Giant". He was testing teleporters by sending people and/or dogs through them. They reappeared at the mainframe, but had been turned into Zombies. He tried to control the Zombies, but the problem was that they would always go berserk and try to kill him, resulting in their death. All of these experiments were done with his assistant, Dr. Edward Richtofen. When he used his daughter Samantha's dog, Fluffy, as a teleporter test subject, he accidentally created the first hellhound. The dog was teleported, but like the rest of the subjects, she reappeared at the mainframe zombified. When Samantha came running in and started questioning her dad about her dog, Richtofen left the room. Richtofen then betrayed him by locking him and his daughter in the room with the hellhound, which was originally believed to have killed them. Richtofen let loose the zombies on the factory, as on another radio message the player can hear screams and the sounds of Zombies moaning and attacking. Another radio message explains how hellhounds increased in quantity; in it, Maxis talks to his daughter about Fluffy's pregnancy. In Call of Duty: Black Ops it is revealed that he and the other three playable characters survived the events at Der Riese and time-traveled to a Nazi theater, where they continue to fight Zombies. In the introduction to Kino der Toten, Richtofen reveals that he knows much more about the energy created by 115, and that he was excited to learn that it was also capable of time travel. He seems unconcerned that he and his partners have been teleported to Nazi Germany in an unknown year. Documents from vbush detail more of the story. They reveal that the ray gun was created by Maxis while the Wunderwaffe and the Monkey Bomb were created by Richtofen. As the experiments with 115 continued, Maxis noted that Richtofen had started acting increasingly insane and that he feared for his and Samantha's lives and regretted inviting him to join the group. Maxis also wrote that he and Sophia were attracted to each other. One of the other documents also reveals that Tank, Nikolai, and Takeo had their memories wiped by 115 and were being observed by Richtofen. It is also pretty apparent from the loading screen for Nacht der Untoten in Black Ops that someone (identity unknown) tried to use Soviet memory modification technology to try and control the zombies. Sometime prior to Ascension, Yuri Kravcheski was transferred to work on sending monkeys into space, much to his dismay. His transfer was caused by his superior, Gersch, who he holds a grudge against. As the radio messages progress, Yuri notices the teddy bear and the Matryoshka dolls and wonders how a child could be let into the station. It is assumed Samantha Maxis brought these items and that she then drives Yuri insane. Yuri, in his state of insanity, finishes the Gersch Device and has Gersch activate it, letting in the zombies and seemingly killing Gersch. Yuri soon realizes his mistake and is heard screaming at the end of the last recording. After the events of Kino der Toten, the main characters somehow reach the abandoned Soviet launch pad in Ascension. When the game starts, the four are landing in the starting room on the lunar lander as the color turns to black and white (which the characters acknowledge). The characters then hear Gersch, who tells them that the mechanism must be repaired. He is referring to the Kassimir Mechanism, which must be repaired by completing different tasks. After all of the tasks are completed and the mechanism is repaired, Gersch is free and gives the players 90-second death machines. While the events of Ascension are occurring in Russia, the events of "Five" are also unfolding in the Pentagon. While John F. Kennedy, Robert McNamara, Fidel Castro, and Richard Nixon are negotiating, zombies break into the Pentagon with only the four of them left to fight them. While fighting, they call the characters in Ascension using three red telephones spread across the Pentagon. iPhone/iPod Touch Application :For the main article, see Call of Duty: ZOMBIES On November 16th 2009, Nazi Zombies was released for the iPhone and iPod Touch as an application for $9.99.The official site containing information and a download link for the game, retrieved November 16th 2009 Originally, only Nacht der Untoten was available to play, but Treyarch confirmed that other maps would be released in the future. Zombie Verrückt was released for $4.99 on February 11th 2010.iPhone's World at War: Zombies Getting Verruckt Tomorrow The iPhone and iPod Touch versions are identical to each other. Although they have lower quality graphics than their console counterparts, they do include leaderboards, unique Achievements and three different control schemes. The game also includes an Aim-Assist like feature, as the camera will snap onto nearby targets, even from the hip. On June 2, 2010, Version 1.4 was released, and along with it, Shi No Numa, the third map to be released for the iPod/iPhone also for $4.99. As of September 30th 2010 version 1.5 was released and includes Der Riese, the fourth map,for no additional payment, new achievements, better Zombie AI, improved graphics, the previous two maps also made free, and made the app itself $4.99. Call of Duty: Black Ops s]] Players that bought the Hardened or Prestige editions of the game have access to the original four maps. The maps have had updates to their graphics and Cold War-era guns added to the Mystery Box. The four main characters have been added to all of the original maps, replacing the unnamed Marines. All games come with Kino der Toten automatically unlocked, while "Five" needs the player to beat the campaign, and Dead Ops Arcade needs the player to enter a code in the terminal. The First Strike DLC includes the level Ascension. There is a Nazi Zombies mode for the Nintendo Wii edition of Black Ops. Currently the only map available is Kino der Toten, in which the graphics are scaled down in quality. Call of Duty: Black Ops DS Zombie Mode appears on Call of Duty: Black Ops DS, in a similar format to the consoles. The concept of the game and many mechanics are the same, but many changes have also been made, such as an increase in damage from the zombies (able to down the player in one hit at round one), an increase in zombies' health, and barrier mechanics (can't be repaired while being destroyed, more bars, zombies able to attack when mantling the barrier). Maps *The House — abandoned house in the north *The Facility — abandoned research facility *The Temple — remotely located temple *Overlook — abandoned outpost Trivia Both Games * Only a max of 24 zombies can be alive at one time. If a zombie can't hit a player in a certain amount of time, the zombie dies out, allowing another zombie to spawn. * The same voice heard during a beginning of a zombie round is accompanied with a foghorn, signaling the beginning of a zombie round. The voice is heard everywhere except it is remixed with other things. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' *While playing co-op, it is not possible to use the "/record" console command. *ScrewAttack rated Nazi Zombies as the 5th best zombie game ever.ScrewAttack Top 10 Zombie Games, retrieved December 17, 2009 *All Zombies characters use the same first person character model, despite what their third person model looks like. It is similar to Miller's bare hands with green sleeves. Call of Duty: Black Ops *At certain parts of the maps there are blood stains that seem to resemble the grim reaper *On one of the bars above the screens on GKNOVA6 a number comes up, the number is 47093, which leads to an asteroid found in Croatia back in 1999, which leads to the possibility that the Russians didn't stop their research after the fall of Soviet Russia and found an asteroid that involved a much more stronger version of Element 115. This could also be hinting at the continuation of the Zombie storyline past Black Ops. *During the 2nd zombie update on GKNOVA6, voices can be faintly heard in the background. *Unlike World at War, if the player dies, they will not keep the Bowie Knife or Sickle when they respawn. *Unlike World at War, Black Ops Zombie characters have different first person models, all of which are borrowed from another character. This is not the case for wii. **Dempsey and all playable characters of "Five" use Mason's model from "Payback" (bare arms and hands). This is the only model every character uses in Zombies for Wii. **Nikolai uses Mason's model from "Vorkuta" (pale yellow sleeves with grey bloodstained gloves). **Takeo uses the NVA Scavenger model from multiplayer (beige sleeves, dark grey gloves and beige fur). **Richtofen uses Hudson's model from "Rebirth" (long black gloves and yellow sleeves. *The player can have only up to four active perks at one time, unless you get the Random Perk Bottle powerup, in which case the player can have five. Videos Video:GKNOVA6 Zombies|First zombie update of GKNOVA Video:GKNOVA6 Zombies second update 10/21/10|Second zombie update of GKNOVA6 Video:GKNOVA6.com Update 12/22/10|GKNOVA6 opening as of 12/22/10 Video:Nacht Der Untoten Loading Screen (WaW)|Nacht Der Untoten Loading Screen (WaW) Video:Call of Duty- Black Ops Pentagon Zombie Cutscene|Opening cutscene for "Five" References Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies